


Heartbreaker

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional Turmoil, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Knives, Lemon Tea, Lemon Tea Maker, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Podfic Welcome, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Slitting Throats, Talon Emily, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Love, Widowtracer, dark!fic, gingerspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Six months ago Talon abducted Emily, and despite all their efforts she could not be found.Today she comes home, and Amélie has a choice to make.





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a "what if" / "BAD END" loosely inspired by Better Angels of Our Natures. Am I going to do one of these every Halloween?
> 
> I guess we'll see...

Amélie groaned softly as the aerodyne gunship settled on its landing gear.

She was exhausted, sore, and worst of all she had made no progress on her mission.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then cycled the small craft’s cockpit open. She was not the natural pilot that Lena was, but she had been trained by Talon on how to fly this type early in her career as Widowmaker, and the Talon cell she had acquired it from would have no need of it ever again.

Hiding it on the outskirts of London had been a bit more challenging, but Tracer had a few favors she could cash in, and even if some of them had been unhappy about Widowmaker’s involvement, they’d gone along with it once Lena had explained their situation.

Even though she ached with fatigue, Amélie pulled herself up to the roof on her grapple without considerable effort, and she had worked out the fastest route back to the apartment before she leapt into the air again, her body carrying her home even as she tried to figure out the best way to gently inform Lena of her failure to bring back anything of use.

They’d been searching for almost six months, now, singly and together, and it had taken a toll on both of them.

Amélie had just begun to conquer some of her old nightmares and sleep through the night again. Now she was lucky if she got two or three hours a night.

Lena’s eyes had gone dull as her hope slowly faded, a terrible anger growing to replace it.

They’d tried to give each other comfort where they could, but it was difficult when both of them were still hurting. When they both knew someone was missing.

Emily had been taken while they were on a mission, and when they’d learned what had happened from Winston, they had thrown themselves into searching for her in every waking moment.

Amélie had an uncomfortable sense of...not exactly _déjà vu,_ since she was on the _other_ side of the situation this time, but it was all too familiar. Talon’s compartmentalized structure had worked against them at every turn. Cells they struck had no solid knowledge of others, and every possible lead they acquired only brought them them to dead ends.

The _only_ useful knowledge they’d learned had been that Doomfist was overseeing this ‘operation’ personally, and that he’d recently acquired a new high-level operative.

Amélie had tried very hard not to give into her fear of what that might imply.

Her final leap carried her to the balcony, but when she rose from her landing she tilted her head slightly in concern at the sliding door standing open.

“Lena?”

There was no response to her call, and Amélie felt a chill that had nothing to do with her sluggish heartbeat as she walked inside, bringing Widow’s Kiss up to her shoulder.

“Lena, I’m home. Where are you?”

The answer she received wasn’t in words, but the sound of something crashing to the floor in the bedroom.  Her head turned sharply towards the noise as her recon visor’s lenses dropped into place, and what she saw set her running down the hall.

A three round burst from the rifle blew the door handle apart just before she battered her way inside, but her heart leapt into her throat as Amélie took in the room and realized she had already failed.

The end table that held the charging cradle for Lena’s chronal accelerator had been kicked over, and the glowing blue device sat halfway across the bedroom floor, well out of her lover’s reach from where she was pinned to the bed.

She could see cuts up and down Lena’s arms - classic defensive wounds - and a nasty looking slash had torn through the sleep shirt she’d been wearing, leaving a thin red trail on the exposed flesh beneath.

There was another cut on Lena’s face just below one eye, and her nose had been bloodied - possibly broken, but it was hard for her to tell from this angle.

Lena was clearly unconscious, but the figure straddling her atop the mattress still held a knife to her throat, bent possessively over her victim.

“Drop the knife,” Amélie demanded, “and get off of her. _Now!_ ”

The black clad woman gave a low, throaty chuckle. “Why on earth would I do that, sweet?” Amélie’s eyes widened at the audible smile in the intruder’s voice. “I told you before - _I saw her first_.”

“ _Non…”_

 _“Mais oui_ , _ma chérie._ ” Emily reached up with one pale blue hand to pull off the black knit cap that had been concealing her mass of violet and purple hair, shaking it out before looking back over her shoulder, something very close to hatred in the gleam of one silvery eye. “Did you miss me? I’ve been dreaming of this for _ages_.”

“What…” Amélie’s mouth was suddenly painfully dry, and she swallowed hard to try to get a bit of moisture. “What have you _become?”_

“I should have thought that would be obvious,” Emily tutted. “I’ve been...well. I believe Akande likes to say ‘improved.’ Similar process...similar results.” She turned slowly, keeping the knife at Lena’s throat until she had come to face Amélie. Never breaking eye contact, she pulled their unconscious lover into her lap, gently running a hand through Lena’s hair. “I really did miss you both. At first I wouldn’t stop screaming for you. Begging. Wishing you’d come and find me. Dreaming of all the treatments and ‘upgrades’ being a nightmare and waking up in bed with you both…” Emily shook her head. “But then I woke up.”

“We _tried_ ,” Amélie’s voice was filled with agony, and despite knowing how much danger she was in, the barrel of Widow’s Kiss slowly dropped to point at the floor. A storm of emotions welled up in her, so intense that it made her struggle to breathe.

“Oh, I know.” Emily’s lips twisted in a smirk. “Do you have _any_ idea how cross Max and Reaper are with you? You set operations back by two years - at _least_. I don’t think they _really_ got upset until you stole the gunship, though. People are easy enough to replace, but those custom aeros are _expensive_.”

Amélie’s eyes fell to where the knife was still resting against the hollow of Lena’s throat. Even though part of her was screaming about how dangerous this woman was, Emily would never really hurt Lena, would she? “Then why are you here?”

“Like I said - I missed you both something dreadful.” Emily’s smile had an element of cruelty that Amélie found deeply unsettling. “And thanks to the way you two cut the dead weight, Talon could really use some competent help.”

“I am _not_ going back, and if you think Lena would _ever_ join Talon of her own free will…”

Emily laughed sharply. “I think you and I _both_ know that free will has _nothing_ to do with it.” She lightly pressed the knife’s edge to Lena’s throat, a bead of blood welling up against the tip. “If I take her in, she’ll be Ours soon enough. Happily, even.” She locked eyes with Amélie again, and the possessive heat there was breathtaking. “Which leaves you. The prodigal daughter. Don’t you want to come home?”

Amélie gave that idea a derisive snort. “Talon would _never_ just let me come back.”

“Oh, there would be some reconditioning, I’m sure - I’ve become quite...familiar…with that process.” Emily tilted her head slightly, and her voice softened. “But we’d be there. Together. We’d be a family again.” Emily’s lips quirked, and Amélie felt her heart twist. “I was quite happy to share _before_ , after all.”

Amélie could feel the tears running wet and hot down her cheeks. “I _won’t_. Not even for you. Not even for _her._ ”

Emily gave a resigned sigh. “I’d really hoped I wouldn’t have to do this.” She bent over to place a kiss to Lena’s forehead, then slid the knife in one smooth motion across Lena’s throat, red blood washing over Emily’s hands and soaking into the white cotton of Lena’s shirt as it ran down onto the bed.

“ _Lena!”_ She’d raised Widow’s Kiss again, the safety snapping off, when Emily’s voice made her freeze.

“You can still save her.” Emily reached into her coat pocket, and drew out a round silver and white object that she recognized after a moment - one of the emergency trauma stabilization units that Angela had created for Overwatch field agents back in the organization’s heyday. “All you have to do is _come home_.”

Amélie stared as Emily placed the unit on Lena’s chest. A tiny voice inside of her whispered that if she said yes - if she went back - there would be no more pain. That Talon would make the confusion and uncertainty go away.

 _Your emotions make you vulnerable_ , Widowmaker whispered in her mind, and Amélie knew that she was right.

“Trouble is, these things only have a thirty second window before there’s nothing you can do.”

Her tears were still flowing and Amélie couldn’t stop them. If she said yes, Lena would live, but as a shadow of who she had been. Twisted into something from a nightmare, just as Emily had been.

Just as she had been.

“Fifteen seconds, gorgeous. What’s it to be?” Emily sounded as calm as if she’d asked what they wanted to do for lunch.

Talon would break Lena. Remake her in their image. Perhaps not in the same way they had both been altered, but she _would_ be changed.

The same way they would almost certainly be breaking her once again.

“Ten seconds.”

But she would be alive.

But she would be Talon’s.

But they would be _alive._

And she was so, _so_ tired.

“Five. Four. Thre-”

 _“Yes!_ Damn you, yes…”

The trauma kit gave a soft click and golden light washed over Lena’s body as Amélie fell to her knees. She watched as the cuts and gashes began to close, and though Lena was still unconscious her chest began to slowly rise and fall again.

Emily slid off the bed before kneeling in front of her, wrapping her arms tightly around Amélie in a hug. “ _Thank you_ ,” she whispered huskily in her ear. “I really have missed you both so much...I was so scared that I’d end up leaving here alone.”

Emily’s mouth found hers in a hungry kiss, and despite the pain of her breaking heart Amélie’s body responded to the press of their lips together, the cooler temperature of Emily’s skin making what had been so familiar an oddly novel experience once again.

She moaned into the kiss as Emily’s tongue lightly swiped over hers, and then gasped in shock as she felt a needle digging into her neck.

“Not that I don’t trust you,” Emily whispered as she fell back, her bottom hitting the floor hard, “but just a bit of sedative to remove the temptation to try anything foolish.”

Amélie’s vision swam as Emily gently kissed her forehead, and the room seemed to be tilting at an odd angle now. “When you wake up, we’ll all be together again.”

As everything went black, she hoped Lena would forgive her someday.

The last thing she heard was the beep of a comm being activated.

“Heartbreaker here. Bring the car around, would you? My girls need a ride home.”


End file.
